


Boyfriend Shirt

by kanzaki19



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzaki19/pseuds/kanzaki19
Summary: Everyone has teenage fantasies, but not everyone is lucky enough to experience them for real:Yuuri gets more than he ever dreamed of and wouldn't have it any other way
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 21
Kudos: 103





	Boyfriend Shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riki/gifts).



> This piece was inspired by the amazing art [Riki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riki/pseuds/Riki) posted on [twitter](https://twitter.com/RikichieYoi/status/1255623274538696706?s=09), it is definitely worth checking out and sharing some love their way!! We're all thirsty and they are beautifully watering our crops.

Yuuri can see the bright morning light even with his eyes closed, the sound and smell of cooking food infusing with his other senses. Rolling over, he smiles as the cool sheets move around him. They gather at his waist when he sits up and, stretching, he hums at the gentle pull in his muscles. Glancing around, he grabs the nearest piece of clothing, a shirt, and slips it over his head. The smell of Victor surrounds him and he can't help but inhale deeply, filling his lungs with the familiar scent. Finally climbing from bed, Yuuri lets his hands wander down the front of the shirt. It hangs a little long on him; his boxer briefs would just peek from the bottom if he were to slip them on. Toeing the black underwear at the edge of the bed, he hesitates only a moment before bending to pick them up from the floor. The material is cool in his hands, soft and finely woven and much more expensive than he would have considered purchasing prior to moving to St. Petersburg. He shivers as he slips them slowly up his legs, and although they fit a little loosely on his hips he finds them more comfortable than he figured they would be. Stripping the fluffy throw blanket from the foot of the bed, Yuuri drapes it around himself before venturing out into the apartment to find his fiancé.

Victor is plating breakfast at the island when Yuuri joins him, the blanket falling off a shoulder as he makes himself comfortable in one of the tall chairs. An approving hum from Victor draws Yuuri’s eyes up and he’s lost in a sea of blue, a touch of blush highlighting the bridge of Victor’s nose. Drawing his lower lip between his teeth, Yuuri shrugs the exposed shoulder, watching as the blush spreads and Victor’s eyes dilate, black swallowing blue. Yuuri loves it. Loves that he can affect Victor in such a way.

“I think that shade looks lovely on you,” Yuuri says, clutching the blanket tighter against his heart.

“And I think that particular shade of red looks stunning on you.” Victor rounds the island, tilting Yuuri’s face up to kiss him properly. “You make thinking clearly difficult sometimes.” He pauses to kiss him again. “I find I thoroughly enjoy every moment though, and honestly wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Yuuri can feel his cheeks warming, the blush crawling towards his ears as heat spreads through his whole body, and can’t help but nod yes when Victor whispers " _Let me feed you._ " He follows, led to the living room by the hand and guided onto Victor’s lap once they make it to the couch, plate forgotten on the table.

Victor runs his hand down Yuuri’s arm, the blanket falling free, before continuing under the bunched fabric to Yuuri’s leg, gasping when he’s met with bare flesh. “Yuuri?” he breathes, hand pausing. “Are you,” he tries again as he slides his hand up, sucking in a shocked breath when his fingers finally brush against silky material.

Yuuri shudders at the warm breath on his neck and the firm grip Victor has on his upper thigh, unable to stop the moan he’s been fighting since making it to the living room. He can feel Victor tremble as he drags in another deep breath.

“I promised to feed you, but right now all I want is to devour you.” He takes another breath, fingers tracing the edge of the underwear, “Would it upset you if breakfast went cold?”

In answer, Yuuri rocks his hips forward as he leans further into Victor’s chest, his own abs tightening at the slight friction the action causes.

Victor shifts immediately, his arms snaking their way under Yuuri’s knees and shoulders so he can lift him bridal style as he stands and takes them both back to the bedroom; the door being kicked shut as they clear the threshold.

Yuuri expects to be tossed on the bed, kinda wants to experience the thrill of it, but when Victor lays him gently on top of the sheets he finds his heart beats out of his chest in anticipation anyways.

“Move to the middle of the bed and tuck your legs underneath you,” Victor orders, gripping the edge of the shirt he’s wearing.

Yuuri complies and, despite the fluffy throw blanket still draped loosely around him, he still feels naked under the sheer look of desire burning in Victor’s eyes as he pulls his shirt over his head and drops it to the floor.

Yuuri reaches for the hem of his shirt but finds his hand quickly stopped by Victor’s. “Leave it. I have plans for you.” Yuuri shudders again and can only watch as Victor steps out of his sweats, now completely naked, and crawls onto the bed directly in front of him.

Victor reaches up, gently sliding his hands under the blanket, making sure to not touch Yuuri as he removes the barrier. He pauses as Yuuri lifts his hips so Victor can pull the throw completely free and discard it off to the side, before moving back to kiss his way up one leg, then the other, staying away from where Yuuri wants him most.

Yuuri gasps, his breaths shallow as Victor sucks marks along his thighs, unable to stop himself from opening his legs wider as he grows harder. The only warning Yuuri gets is a wicked grin a moment before Victor’s hand is against him, Yuuri thrusting up into the pressure, as the action pulls the air from his lungs.

“So needy.” Victor moans, leaning in to breathe in Yuuri’s scent. “I wonder how long you’ll last.”

“Ah, Victor!” Yuuri cries as Victor runs the flat of his tongue against his cock through the underwear.

Victor hums, not stopping his explorations, his fingers slipping just inside to brush against the heat of Yuuri’s cock, pulling another cry from him.

Time is nonsensical, only the two of them existing inside the bubble of endorphins coursing through Yuuri’s veins. His hands fist in the edge of the shirt, drawing it up as his whole body tenses. Each breath pulls his navel closer to his spine as he curves in on himself. He can feel sweat beading over his entire body, but the wet kisses Victor continues to press into the black material are the only thing holding his attention. The press of Victor’s thumb against his thigh distracts Yuuri, his shuddered gasp interrupted by Victor wrapping his lips around as much of Yuuri as he can through the material and sucking. Yuuri dissolves into breathy moans, interspersed by Victor’s name as the stimulation continues, crashing through him in shuddering waves as it edges towards too much.

“Victor, ah, Victor…” he tries to warn when he’s close but it goes unheeded as Victor lets his fingertips ghost against Yuuri’s perineum, stroking the tender flesh as he sucks the head of Yuuri’s cock through the underwear. With a cry, Yuuri comes, his head falling back. He gasps for breath through his open mouth even as Victor’s hand pulls him free and strokes him through the orgasm, milking everything from him before tucking him back inside the bikini and shifting to kiss his way up Yuuri’s body.

Yuuri releases the shirt, fingers tangling instead in Victor's silver hair as he sucks marks across his exposed collarbone.

"Absolutely breathtaking, my Yuuri," Victor says, nuzzling his nose against the freshest mark. "You're so stunning. Do you know what you do to me?"

Yuuri groans, pulling Victor away from the crook of his neck, and using his position to maneuver them so he's straddling Victor. With very deliberate movements, Yuuri leans forward to kiss Victor on the lips before pulling back, maintaining just enough contact with Victor's still hard cock to drag a moan from each of them.

Yuuri’s hands slide around to cup Victor’s face as he kisses him breathless. Holding most of his weight off Victor’s body when he sits up, he barely allows any contact as he rocks down gently, the stimulation pulling another gasp from them both. "If I have even half the effect you have on me, then I’ll fully earn the Minx label you've given me." He breathes next to Victor's ear as he tangles his fingers into silken hair again, before kissing along Victor's jaw and moving onwards.

Yuuri plans to fully return the favor he received, mapping his way down Victor’s body with his hands and lips; leaving blooming love bites in his wake. He takes his time to work each nipple to hardness before moving further south. He doesn’t hesitate once he nears Victor’s hips, kissing down the hard shaft, open-mouthed with the tip of his tongue tracing the vein, then taking him almost to the hilt on the first dip. Victor hisses and thrusts up, his fingers locking in Yuuri’s hair to hold him in place. Yuuri responds by swallowing him deeper, his nose brushing the coarse hair at the base. A bright curse falls from Victor, and Yuuri sucks harder, hollowing his cheeks and pulling another string of Russian from the man below him. When Yuuri rises, Victor’s fingers release their grip without any prompt.

“You’re beautiful,” Victor pants as Yuuri traces his tongue around the head of Victor’s cock. Their eyes meet and Yuuri holds his gaze as he takes Victor fully in his mouth again, the tip brushing the back of his throat when he swallows. Yuuri can feel Victor tensing up around him, all of his muscles tightening in anticipation. When Victor laces his fingers in Yuuri’s hair again, tugging gently in his own warning, Yuuri hums, taking him all the way to the back of his throat and swallowing as deeply as he can. Victor comes with Yuuri’s name on his lips, and it’s the sweetest sound in the world.

When Victor finally settles, Yuuri sits up, running his thumb over the corner of his mouth and licking it clean. He only has the upper ground for a moment, quickly finding himself being pulled down by the shirt so Victor can kiss him properly.

“You never cease to amaze me,” Victor praises between kisses.

Yuuri tilts his head back as Victor kisses down his neck. “We should get cleaned up.” 

Victor runs his hands under the shirt and across Yuuri’s chest smiling as he brushes Yuuri’s hardened nipples. “Maybe a nice hot shower?”

“A shower sounds delightful,” Yuuri answers once he catches his breath, shifting his hips slightly. “I’ve made quite a mess of your clothes.” Yuuri laughs as he’s scooped up and carried into the ensuite, Victor gently setting him on the edge of the tub.

“Have you ever dreamed of this, my Yuuri?” Victor grins, something possessive, as he stoops to steal another kiss.

Yuuri hesitates, heat spilling across his cheeks. “There were times in Detroit when I imagined us in a hotel after a competition. I usually ended up in your Olympic jacket while you took me apart.” Yuuri draws his lip between his teeth, pulling in on himself slightly.

Victor tilts Yuuri’s face up, kissing him deeply, his hands slipping up and easing the shirt over Yuuri’s head when they break apart for breath. “I love the way you look coming in my clothes. It is one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Yuuri sighs into another kiss as Victor pulls away to turn the shower on. Standing, he reaches to remove the stained black underwear but stops when Victor turns back to him, his eyes roaming over Yuuri’s body. The feel of Victor's hands against his hips as he slips them first under Yuuri's, then beneath the elastic to cup his ass is enough to draw a moan from Yuuri.

"Let me help you get all clean," Victor whispers against Yuuri's ear as he finally pushes the underwear down, following until he's kneeling at Yuuri's feet.

Victor’s ministrations leave Yuuri feeling fully worshiped and well-loved when he finally makes it back to the kitchen island wrapped in one of Victor’s soft robes as breakfast (brunch) is made for him again, the shower having taken far longer than it should, the both of them having enjoyed Victor's definition of a thorough scrubbing immensely.

“Should we try me feeding you again?” Victor asks, his voice carrying his smile.

“You don’t have to,” Yuuri starts, pausing when Victor turns to look at him, “unless you want to.”

“I’ll always want to pamper and spoil you,” Victor answers, his eyes wandering over Yuuri. “Maybe we can discuss some more of your deep-held fantasies.”

Yuuri shudders. “Only if you share, too.”

The answering smile from Victor is indulgent and self-explanatory and leads to a beautiful (and sometimes embarrassing) afternoon filled with plenty of intimacy and exploration as they go about the remainder of their day, and as Yuuri settles into bed, pressed against Victor, he can’t help but be thankful for his beautiful fiancé and recognize that he is literally living his best life. A life even his overactive teenage imagination couldn’t dream up: something so much more real and so much more precious than any childhood fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri out here living it up!   
> I hope everyone is well and this brought a bit of joy to your life 💜


End file.
